Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Little Scorpius learns a valuable life lesson...


"Daddy?"

Scorpius Malfoy, a small five-year-old, carefully wobbled towards his father, who was fast asleep on the couch. Clutching his stuffed snake Dragon to his chest, Scorpius curiously looked on as his father slept, unaware of his audience.

"Daddy?" he tried again. "Will you play with me?"

No answer came. Scorpius blinked. That was odd. Usually when he asked his daddy something, he got an answer straight away.

"Daddy?" he asked for the third time. He poked his father's side. "Daddy!" He didn't like this game his daddy was playing, not at all. He poked his father's side once more. This time, a grunt came in response. Well, at least Scorpius knew now that his daddy was still alive. But why wouldn't he just answer and play with him?

He climbed onto the couch, and sat down on his father's back. With his small hands, he began poking it. Another grunt. Deciding that this game was growing old quickly, little Scorpius moved forward, until he was almost seated on his daddy's head. He tapped his face, and let out a small squeak as his daddy moved one of his hands in an attempt to make him stop. He hadn't seen that coming!

He proceeded tapping his father's nose, and again, his daddy's much bigger hand came flying towards his, as if Scorpius' fingers were little flies that kept annoying him. Scorpius giggled slightly. This was a funny game! As he continued poking his little fingers everywhere on his father's face, the grin on his face grew. He was very happy that his daddy was playing with him now, even though he hadn't answered him earlier.

Scorpius' giggling must have increased too, because after a while, his mother came walking in the room. "Scorpius? What are you doing?" she asked, and Scorpius could hear that she was a bit confused.

"Playing with daddy!" he shrieked happily, and his mummy shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, then. Have fun!" she said, and she left again.

Scorpius, having grown bored with poking his daddy in the face, looked around for some new amusement. His face brightened as his eyes fell onto the top of his father's head. He almost jumped from happiness at his chance to play another game, and his daddy's body moved along as he did so.

He was now almost lying down on his daddy's back, and he stuck out his little arm to grab hold of his daddy's hair. He couldn't wait to see his daddy's reaction when he pulled it. He was not disappointed. But instead of waking up, his father just snored loudly. At least he was making a sound.

Scorpius pulled on different parts of his daddy's hair, carefully looking how he would react. Wherever he would pull, though, all the response he got was a snore or (sometimes) a grunt.

Yes, Scorpius did like watching his daddy react to what he did, but it would be nicer if his daddy would just play with him instead of letting him do all the work. All his father needed to do was grunt or snore the entire time.

He let himself slide off his daddy's back again, and he was only just standing on the floor, when he noticed something else. His daddy's right arm was hanging off the couch and until his elbow, it wasn't covered with a shirt. Giggling once more, Scorpius scampered over.

Glancing at his father's face, he grabbed the dangling arm and started tickling it, just like his mummy always tickled him. He had great fun at first, but then his daddy's arm started twitching. Not just his arm, though. His whole body. Scorpius shrieked loudly as suddenly, his father sat up straight, looking around wildly.

He watched with big eyes as his daddy noticed him sitting on the floor. "What are you doing there, Scorpius?" his daddy asked.

"Nothing," he answered, smiling innocently.

"Were you tickling me?" his daddy asked.

Scorpius thought for a moment. What would his daddy do if he would say yes? "Maybe," he therefore said.

"What's going on?" the voice of his mummy suddenly came. "I heard a shriek and – "

"He was tickling me," his daddy answered grumpily, but Scorpius could see that he was almost smiling.

"I was just playing, daddy!" he told him. "I wanted to play with you but you didn't answer!" His bottom lip was trembling by now and both his parents looked down at him.

Smiling comfortingly, his mummy scooped him in her arms. "Don't worry honey, it's alright. We're not mad." His daddy nodded, agreeing with her.

"Just remember one thing for the future, Scorpius," his daddy said. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

"What?" Scorpius asked, a little shocked. He had no idea what his daddy just said.

"It means," his mummy said, chuckling a bit, "never tickle your daddy when he's asleep."

"That's right," his father said, smiling at him. "Never tickle a sleeping Draco."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? This was just some (other) random plot bunny I came up with, so hopefully you liked it! Either way, please review!

(oh, and: I don't own the world of Harry Potter :( )


End file.
